The wierd world of gumball
THE WIERD WORLD OF GUMBALL (gumball and darwin watch tv.) gumball: what's on today? darwin: i don't know. (on tv anies falls in a well [ gumball halloween.].) gumball: heh heh. thats funny! anies: NO ITS NOT!!! fireball: (comes in.) fireball: what are we doing? gumball: watching tv. fireball: (slips on the remote) fireball: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH fireball: (throws remote out the window) gumball: come on, you don't have to do THAT! gumball watterson1022:oh COME on! are you telling me I lost it?I must get it back. darwin: hmm, what do we do? gumball watterson1022: im making a pizza. (goes in kitchen.) 1 hour later, gumball watterson1022: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOVE ON FIRE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! darwin: meh gumball watterson1022:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! gumball: now what? gumball watterson1022:oh theres my sd card gumball watterson1022:*runs to his room* darwin:*snif snif* darwin:*do you smell something? gumball:i smell miss simian. darwin:lets throw a rock at her! gumball and darwin: *throw rocks at miss simian* miss simian: ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! miss simian: stop throwing rocks at me,you, you, HOUSE! *whole house catches on fire* creators note: bacicly gumball watterson1022 a supporting charactor. in the virus 2 gumball watterson1022 will be a main charactor now back to the show darwin:dude! when did the house catch on fire?!? gumball watterson1022:oh... i forgot. all:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH tobias:hi guys! i though i would drop by and visit and... tobias: *sees fire* tobias: *walks backwards slowly* *tv catches on fire* anais: *comes downstairs* anais: whats going on down h... all: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh gumball watterson1022: ill get it! anais: wait you shouldn't throw water on an electcal fire! gumball watterson1022(gw1022) :blah blah blah gw1022: *throws water on tv* *huge explosion* gumball: what the WHAT??? gw1022:ok im leaving. gumball: where to? gw1022: riply2000 gw1022: *leaves* gumball: now what? darwin: HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN??? gumball: about what? darwin: the fire! gumball: oh... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH darwin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH anies: *goes to grab the fire exstenguaster* both : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE ARE GONNA DIE!!! gumball: jinx! darwin: really? NOW? gumball: *slaps darwin* darwin: what did you do that for? gumball : *slaps darwin* gumball: no talking while you are jinxed! anies: *puts out fire* gumball: YAY!!!!! darwin: thank you! gumball : *slaps darwin* anies: -_- anies: darwin darwin darwin and there your not jinxed anymore! gumball: O_O how did u know he was jinxed? anies: i heard you yell JINX! and also yell no talking while your jinxed! gumball: oh... editors note: later something BIG is going to happen just about... gw1022: im back! editors note: NOW! tv: *sucks gumball and darwin in* gw1022: uh... gw1022: *head blows up* meanwhile in the tv... gumball: where are we... hello? darwin: i have no idea what this is number 1: *stares at gumball for 10 minutes* gumball: what the fuck are you LOOKING AT? darwin: ... i think you gumball. gumball: hey whats this thing? darwin: is that a monster truck? gumball: hey is that gumballfan2020 on the other side of this wall and our living room and we are looking from where the tv is supposed to be? darwin: dude, i think we are in the tv! gw1022: *nothing cause head went boom, he can't talk* gumball: well, why doesn't he have a head? O_O darwin: i have no fucking idea! gumball: maybe fireball will be there soon. darwin: yeah! fireball: hey guys im going to play this game is that ok- WHAT THE HELL? gumball: theres fireball! both: fireball! fireball! gumball: jin- darwin: NO! fireball: huh? fireball: im going to change the channel so i don't have to see gumball and darwin ^_^ gumball: YOU SON OF A BIT- tv: *channel changes* fireball: whats this? Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters